Pokemon Adventures  Starting Differently
by nine-tailed triforce
Summary: Red starts his journey to become the best trainer ever.He wants to achieve this dream so the people of pallet can respect him for he is instead of being seen as the Ninetailed Fox.Its a bit like Naruto.Dex Holders:Aura Users.Should the girl be named Blue
1. Prologue

It's a mixed version of the pokemon special(Manga) and Naruto.

I don't own Naruto and Pokemon Special.

They'll also have the tailed beasts inside but instead of chakra its aura and tailed beasts aura are different. The dex holders will have aura powers making them aura users. I might mention some jutsus from naruto also.

You might see a little surprise for Proffesor Oak to since he is boring as an old man. So I changed him a bit to make him more fun.

Pokemon Adventures – Kanto Region

Prologue

12 years ago a Ninetailed Fox Demon appeared outside of the outskirts of Pallet town and Viridian City destroying everything in its path till nothing was left to destroy. It used its horrible aura to destroy more and used it to kill aura users that were protecting their towns or cities.(however you want to call it.)The beast only reached the outskirts of Pallet City already destroying one fourth of the city until the most powerful aura user of Pallet City arrived on the head of a giant toad with a small bundle in its arms. A bright light engulfed the area blinding the Fox until it disappeared suddenly. A small aura enhanced tattoo revealed itself on the little bundles stomach indicating that the fox was sealed inside the baby boy. An man arrived at the scene to late and witnessed the leader of the city dead with the boy in his arms smiling.

The man looked on in sadness until he picked up the boy carefully and noticed a note on the blanket. He picked up the note and read.

_To anyone who finds this letter. I have sealed the Fox inside this boy,my son. He is to be seen as a hero to this town who is keeping the Fox at bay. Notify the man who will be taking my place and to take care of him. His name is Proffesor Oak and I know you will do well to take care of this town. Farewell._

_ The Fourth Hokage_

The man understood the meaning of the letter. A fellow aura user appeared and saw the man with a boy in his arms."Professor Oak how will we deal with this"asked the aura user."We will carry on the Fourths wish and to protect this boy who harbors the fox."Professor explained. The aura user looked shocked at what the prof. said and looked at the child with hatred and disgust. Professor Oak saw this and grew angry."This boy is not the Ninetails, he is just its jailer and I don't want you to harm him understood." The professor said. The user just nodded. "Now let's get back to the village and explain what happened.","Yes Sir." The user agreed.

Time Skip by six years

A small,black,spiky haired boy with a red cap and a red vest with shorts on was running for his life and he was frightened. He didn't know why but every year on his birthday he is chased by a mob of towns people for no reason. Instead of thinking about it he just ran as fast as he could just to get away from the scary mob who beat him up and called him names.

He also wondered why nobody liked him and called him names like "demon, monster, or freak." And whenever he went to the playground to find somebody to play with their parents would just take them away. On days he would truly be alone would be on mother's day, father's day, and on his birthday and he didn't like it. Whenever he would witness kids with parents and have friends at party's he would look at them in envy.

Every day he wouldn't sometimes be sad, instead he would go to a river that he found and play with the pokemon there. Pokemon just fascinated him. He once saw a pokemon trainer battle and it excited him. That made him decide that he wanted to be a pokemon trainer to and become the best Pokemon Trainer in the world. Maybe if he achieved that dream he will finally be accepted by the people of Pallet.

Anyways, the mob kept chasing him further into the town to get rid of him. Red was the boys name and he was getting tired. He tried making turns in the streets to lose them but they still be catching up to him. Even the towns protectors the aura users chased him to which made it even more difficult to lose them. He made a wrong turn and ended up trapped in an alley. He tried to find a hiding place but then someone grabbed him by the arm. He looked and it was the mob and they finally caught him.

"Please let me go." Red begged. "Shut up demon brat" yelled one of the aura users. "You deserve to die after destroying half our town and killing our loved ones!"yelled a random person. They then started to beat him up senselessly. Red was in a lot of pain and started to cry. Everywhere started to hurt badly and in some parts of his body were bleeding. Soon the beating stopped and the townspeople left him alone in the dark.

He cried silently to himself and decided that he stayed there long enough. He limped out of the alley and walked to one of his favorite spots in the whole town of Pallet. There he approached the area and made sure that no one was around. The spot itself is a lone tree in the park with an old wooden swing and whenever he was feeling sad and lonely he would go to that spot and swing by himself.

Out of nowhere he saw a bunch of kids came running with a ball and started to kick it around. Red decided to ignore them since everytime he would go ask if he could play their parents would take them away so he just sat there staring at them.

One girl in a small black dress was strolling through the park feeling lonely until she heard laughter and looked up from the ground to see kids her age playing and running around. She didn't feel like going over to ask some of them if she could play so instead of doing that she continued walking staring at them.

She decided to pass the time until she went home to check what's interesting around this park to find something to do until she saw a lone tree with an old swing with a boy about the same age sitting on it rocking back and forth slowly with his eyes toward the ground. She was able to see his eyes and they had the same emotion that she felt right now: Loneliness and Sadness. She saw that he had dark brown shorts, black t-shirt, a red vest, a red cap, and sneakers. She also saw that he had black spikey hair and that his eyes were brown.

The girl thought that that was the most handsome boy she's ever seen and felt a blush coming up her cheeks. She was thinking whether to go over to boy and introduce herself. She finally came to a decision and slowly walked over to him.

Red was swinging back and forth until he sensed someone coming over to him slowly. He cautiously looked up and saw the most prettiest girl he ever saw and she was walking toward him looking nervous. He stared at her before his face showed fear and he just sat still.

The girl didn't know why he was scared but kept walking. She stopped in front of him and smiled sweetly. "Hi, um what's your name?" she asks. Red's eyes widened. Someone was actually talking to him and asked for his name."R-Red" he says."Hi Red, um what are you doing all alone over hear?"she asks. Red's face fell and looked crestfallen but answered, "I don't have any friends and family and whenever I talk to someone and ask if I could play their parents take them away." Red explains. "Why do they do that?"she asks. "I don't rea-" Red was interrupted because someone came over and pulled the girl away.

"Demon! Stay away from the children you freak!"The lady screams while pulling the girl with her to a safe distance. "Little girl, stay away from that boy at all costs. He's a monster." She says. "He doesn't look like a monster." The girl explains. "Just don't go near him." The lady warns while pulling the girl away.

The girl looks back at the boy and sees him lower his face and starts crying silently. She felt sad at abandoning him but couldn't do anything about it. She only hopes she can see him again.

End of Chapter.

What do you think?

The girl right there I described sounds pretty familiar doesn't it.

It's the girl who stole the squirtle from the pokemon lab.

How should I call her Green or Blue?

Blue as in the Japanese version and Green as in the American version.

I'll let you decide.

Please Review!

On the next chapter would be Red starting on his journey a few years later.

I'll change it a bit too.

I might not put Poliwhirl in it since he gets gyarados a little later so who would need two water types.


	2. The Beginning

Pokemon Adventures – Kanto Region

Starting Differently

Chapter 1 – Red's Journey Begins

It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town for everybody except for one 10 year old black spiky haired boy. His name is Red. Every day was hell for him because everyone in the town hated him for no particular reason. At least that's what he thinks. He failed the Ninja Academy graduation test to become a ninja so he could become Hokage and sat alone at a tree with an old swing. It is his own personal swing since no one sat on it. He passed Pokemon school, but it wasn't enough to graduate since he failed the Graduation exam to be a ninja in Pallet.

There were three tests in the graduation exam. One was a written test on the history of the Hokage and the village which he was able to answer half of it easily since he never really paid attention in class since nobody cared about how he's doing. The second test was to do a transformation test and he barely passed that since he was no good at transformations. The third and final test was to do at least three clones of himself using a jutsu called clone jutsu obviously. He failed that one big time and every time he practiced he never got it right.

He failed miserably and was going to get held back another year like the two past years he failed. Nobody ever cared about how depressed he got except Iruka-sensei. He was the only one who was nice to him except for Hokage-jiji. He may have been strict but was always helpful.

He was watching everyone who graduated with their parents with envy. He was jealous because they were able to pass and get a pokemon from Professor Oak to start their journey to be great pokemon trainers and Ninjas.

"Hello Red." Red jumped up startled and saw Mizuki-sensei his other teacher beside him. "Oh. hi Sensei." Red greeted back. "Can I talk to you for a moment in private?" Mizuki asked."Sure."

They arrived on the roof of Red's house and sat down to watch the sunset. "I'm sorry you didn't pass." Mizuki apologized. "It's okay. I'll just try again next year." Red said. "That's good but how about I tell you about the back-up test."Mizuki explained. Red's ears perked about this."There's a back-up test?" Red asked."Yeah and I'll let you take it but it will be our little secret understood." Red smiled brightly and nodded."Okay here's what you have to do…"

Time Skip

Professor Oak was shocked to hear that Red has slipped right by him and stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and left without a noise. He ordered the towns protectors the aura users to look for him and bring him without a scratch much to their disappointment.

Meanwhile…

Red arrived at the secret place that Mizuki told him about and sat down to read the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing to learn at least one jutsu like his sensei explained to him.

"Let's see here the first jutsu is multi-shadow clone jutsu." Red grimaced at this. "Aw man it had to be my worst jutsu, but its not like I have much choice." So Red to his disappointment learned the jutsu flat in one hour.

After the Professor/Hokage dismissed his ninja to find Red Iruka searched everywhere for Red until he sensed his chakra signature.

"He's this way!" Iruka exclaimed. The signature led him to the woods of town. He kept following it until he saw a small clearing with a wooden hut. He saw a red figure panting on the ground and instantly knew who it was.

"Red!" "Huh?"

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei you came just in time!" but Iruka look confused for a second until he saw Red carrying a large scroll.

"Hey, Red what's that scroll doing on your back?" Iruka asked. "Oh Mizuki-sensei told me there was a make-up test and told me to get this scroll, learn one jutsu in it, and come into this –er place."

_"Huh mizuki?" _Iruka asked himself in his thoughts shocked.

Iruka heard a swooshing and pushed Red away just in time. Red looked up to see Iruka impaled by numerous kunai and shuriken with blood seeping from various parts and mouth.

They both looked up to see Mizuki grinning maniacly.

"Good job Red now give me the scroll." He ordered.

"No Red don't listen to him he used you in getting the scroll for his own power the test was a lie!" Iruka said.

Red glared at Mizuki for tricking him.

"Red, Iruka is the one that's lying because he doesn't want you give me the scroll."

Red blinked and looked at Iruka unsure of who to trust. "Stop lying Mizuki!"

"Oh I'll tell you who's lying." Iruka knew what was coming and was scared and panicking.

"No Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.

"They have been lying to you this whole time Red, since the decree the Third made.

" What decree?" Red asked. "Everyone knows it, Iruka knows it too he'll do anything to make me shut up."

"What is this decree and why does everyone know about except me?" Red was confused about this. Just what were they telling him.

"The decree is no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is inside you!" Mizuki pointed.

Red's eyes widened at this.

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our city has taken over your body, so you are the Nine Tailed Fox!" He said.

"Stop it!" Iruka exclaimed.

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things your whole life. Didn't think it was strange the way they treated you. Like dirt! Like they just hated you for being alive!" He yelled

Red fell to his knees shocked about this. Now he knew why he was hated because he is the fox that killed so many people and his teachers parents.

"That's why you will never be accepted in this village. Even Iruka hates you!"

Iruka winced in pain and remembered his talk with the third about Red not having a family and asked how would he feel if everywhere you looked people would turn their backs on you.

"Die Red!" Mizuki then threw his Fuma Shuriken at Red. Red's eyes widened and tried to crawl to safety.

"Red get down!" Iruka yelled. Red ducked his head into his arms and waited for the pain. But he felt nothing and looked up to see Iruka in a protective stance over Red with the big shuriken lodged in his back.

Iruka then coughed up some blood and it fell on Red's face with a shocked expression.

"W-why?" Red stuttered

Iruka explained of how he felt the same loneliness Red felt and said he was sorry.

What shocked Red was not the apology but that Iruka was crying. Red frowned and ran away."Red! Red!" Iruka screamed

"Heh you saw that look in Red's eyes those are the eyes of a beast." He explained. "No, Red isn't like that! Shut-up!" Iruka removed the shuriken from his back and threw it a Mizuki who only side-stepped the attack.

"What a joke. As soon as I eliminate Red I'll come back for you." And Mizuki left.

"I won't let you."

_Hokage's Office_

Professor Oak saw everything through his crystal ball and knew that what Mizuki said was a huge blow to Red's heart. He was afraid that with what Red was feeling right know could let the fox's chakra seep out and the seal would break.

_Back to the forest battle_

Red is tree jumping in the forest running away to get out of the conflict until he spotted Iruka sensei catching up to him.

"Red, hurry give me the scroll before Mizuki catches up!" He exclaimed

Red then jumped up and punched Iruka to the gut. "Ughhh"! Iruka said and fell to the ground. Red slid on the ground to stop himself and slumped to a tree holding the scroll protectively.

"How did you know Red! How did you know that it was me?" Mizuki undid his transformation of Iruka. He planned to trick Red but he was overwhelmed by this.

Red smirked until a puff of smoke enveloped him later revealing to be Iruka in a transformation. "Because I am, Iruka."

"Why do you bother helping that freak?" Mizuki asked. "He'll just use the scroll to get revenge on the village you know. The scroll has the power to destroy our village."

"Your right." Iruka said.

Red who was hiding behind a tree out of site gasped at this. "So it's true. Iruka-sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some beast. Some sort of freak."

"I may hate the fox."Iruka explained. Red's eyes widened. "But that's not who Red is. Red is one of a kind. Works hard. Puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what seperates him from being a beast. So your wrong he's nothing like the Nine tailed Fox. He's Red Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A resident of Pallet Town."

Red was happy about this until. "Iruka I was going to save you for later, but now I changed my mind. Your finished!" He exclaimed while charging with a twirling fuma shuriken.

Iruka thought he was finished and closed his eyes. Seconds later he heard a grunt and looked up to see Red upper cutting Mizuki who dropped his shuriken. "_Red?"_ "If you ever hurt my sensei I'll kill you." Red warned. "Yeah right and I'm the Yondaime who revived!" He replied sarcastically.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Red said while making a cross fingered hand seal and screamed out "**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Solid copies of Red formed in the forest and surrounded Mizuki who looked frightened. Iruka was astounded that Red mastered a Jonin level jutsu and made solid clones. "You said you were going to kill me! So come on!" Mizuki was frozen. "Oh well. Your loss." They all charged and punched and kicked the hell out of him.

A beat up Mizuki was on the ground after the clones dispersed and a sheepishly looking Red who was rubbing his head with a fox like grin.

"I guess I got carried away. Hehehe." Red chuckled. "Hey Red come here for a sec." Red hurried over. "Close your eyes." Red closed his eyes. He felt a soft clothe form around his forehead. "Now open them." Red opened his eyes and saw his sensei without his headband.

"Congradulations you graduate!" His sensei said. He couldn't believe he passes. Red hugged his sensei. "Ow he watch it. Still injured here." He said. "Thanks sensei. Can you treat me to some ramen?"Red asked. "Your sure now let's go back the Anbu will deal with Mizuki in while." They walked back with the scroll to the village.


	3. Author's Note

Author's note:

Sorry for taking so long I was just trying to think up ideas for the next chapters by looking at naruto episodes on /

I'm going to first put Red/Naruto's journey in Kanto/Fire Country first.

Next Chapter will be about retrieving bulbasaur.

Oh yeah this is going to be Red's full name: Naruto Red Uzumaki

And his appearance will change in the future.

I kinda want him to look 'almost' exactly like naruto and minato Namikaze.

So how I described him like in the manga is just a henge(Transformation).

Well that's all I promise I will update soon

Oh yeah I kinda want to make some changes to the prologue and second chapter. But I kinda forgot how. A little instuctional help will do me good. Thanks!

Memo: the reason I take long is because I'm forgetful, a bit lazy, and I haven't even finished my summer reading yet and the book report. I am also going somewhere on a trip for a while before school so I will be a bit busy. Just wanted to let you know. Bye!


	4. A Glimpse of the Glow

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the Delay. I want to thank RiptideZ for the advice but I already have the story planned out. Red will travel in kanto first then start being a ninja. I will also show some of his jutsu when he needs it. Oh yeah and the jutsu will be in the Japanese form of naruto.**

**I don't own any pokemon special characters and naruto characters and references for the following chapters.**

**Pokemon not in story poliwhirl to Poliwrath. I made up some changes to replace his appearance in the game.**

"Talk" human talking

"_Talk"_ human thoughts

"**Talk" demon and summon talking and jutsu**

"_**Talk" demon and summon thoughts**_

Chapter 3: A Glimpse of the Glow

The day after the Mizuki Incedent we find three children trying to catch a Nidorino by just throwing pokeballs at it. Each time the pokeballs hit the pokemon it bounced off, which brought a sigh of disappointment. Red was walking down the dirt road and spotted them.

"Hey, that's not how you catch a pokemon. I learned in the academy that you have to use your own pokemon to weaken it and then catch it." Red adviced.

"Really?" said the boy with glasses and snot coming from his nose.

"I don't believe you!" exclaimed the boy with a helmet and a scarf.

"We could just try it." Reasoned the girl with two pigtails, which were somehow in the air above her hair.

"Fine…" the scarf boy grumbled.

Scarf boy threw a pokeball and a Rattata popped out. "Use quick attack on that Nidorino, Rattata!" In a burst of speed Rattata disappeared in a blur of purple and hit Nidorino in the head making it dizzy. "Ok go pokeball!" scarf boy exclaimed and threw the red and white sphere at Nidorino. Nidorino was sucked into the ball.

"I-it worked!" snot-boy said. The other two kids were stunned. "Wow that was cool!" "See I told you, later." Red said. The three bra-I mean kids looked at him with admiration.

(A/N: I kinda decided that Hiruzen Sarutobi be the Sandaime)

(Several minutes later)

"Finally I made it to the professors lab." Red said impatiently. Red rung the doorbell many times because no one answered the door.

He got so impatient that he tried the doorknob. "Hello! Anybody home!" the door opened "Huh? Its open!"

He looked inside to see the laboratory in darkness. He wandered inside cautiously and saw many shelves filled with pokeballs with pokemon in them.

"Oh w-wow…. I had no idea there were so **many **pokemon."

(A/N: his eyes are a henged red)

His red eyes scanned the dark illuminated room and saw a lone pokeball out of the corner of his eye. He approached and picked it up. "Hm? What's this one?"

Inside you can see a green dinosaur with a bulb on its back. It had dark green marks on its forehead. It stared back at Red with its big red eyes.

He read the name of the pokemon on the pokeball. "Bulb-a-saur, It has a bud on its back! Cool!"

He warmly smiled at Bulbasaur until his face changed to confusion when Bulbasaur narrowed his eyes at something behind him.

Red heard a door creak behind him and the lights of the room turn on. He turned around to see an old man with white hair which was spiky in one side. Black eyes with a frown on his face. A white lab coat with a red shirt underneath and brown pants with black shoes.

Red recoiled back when the old man screamed, "YOU, YOU **POKE-THIEF!**!" "W..wait! N-no I m-mean I…"

Red didn't finish his sentence when he tripped back and his elbow hit a big red button.

The old man screamed in panic, "NO! You idiot!" Red also panicked, "Wh-Wh-Wh?"

All of a sudden every pokeball opened and the pokemon sprung out without hesitation to escape.

"**EEYAAAAAAA!**" were the screams that came from Red and the old man.

"Now look what you've done!" lectured the old man while Red sputtered out, "I d-didn't mean to…"

Red was interrupted a second time that day to see a Pidgey poop on the old mans face.

Red mentally laughed while on the outside he looked disgusted. "Yuk…"

The old man's blood boiled and screamed at Red. "Just get them back!" "Yes sir! Okay!"

(Time skip: One hour later)

Because of Red's insane stamina he was not even winded from the workout, but the old man was exhausted, "puff Don't puff tell puff me puff that some puff of them puff escaped.

"I-I'll go out and look for them!" Red said but was stopped by the old man grabbing his red vests collar. "Ohhh, no you don't Poke-thief!"

"But I'm **not **a….! I'm sorry I came into you pokemon lab uninvited… I'm sorry I let your pokemon loose! Ow! But we've gotta get them back or…" Red shouted in guilt and desperation.

"It's too late for that… It'll be dark before we find them all."

Red's eyes brightened with determination and said, "We can't just give up! I'm going after them!" and ran at genin speed outside. Red slowed down when he heard a noise that sounded like a bike.

He turned his head around to see the old man riding on a bicycle catching up to him. "you think you can do it all by yourself? You won't know what to look for!"

Red showed his signature foxy smile and dashed off with the old man.

"And after we get them all back, you'd better believe…. That I'm turning you in to the hokage!" "Yes sir!" Red sweat dropped.

(Time Skip: Viridian City)

We see Red and the old man facing a Meowth. "Here kitty, kitty…" Red threw the pokeball when it got closer and captured it. "Now!"

"Gotcha! Only one left!" Red was excited that he was using this as practice to catch future pokemon.

Red and the old man walked down the street looking for the last pokemon. "Phew…if I'd known I'd be chasing them all the way to Viridian City, I'd have decided I'm too old for this….

(A/N: the Sandaime doesn't know Red and the old man are out of town)

"The last one is Bulbasaur." Red remembered. "yes… b-but that one.." the old man didn't finish his sentence when Red spotted Bulbasaur several feet away from them. "There it is!".

The Bulbasaur heard Red's outburst and turned to look at them only to run away.

"After it!" screamed the old man.

They see the pokemon run into a building. "It's going in there! Hurry!"

The two entered the building to see it abandoned and dark. Red saw a statue which had the face of a man who looked like he had and evil smirk on his face.

"Yeesh!" "_this place is creepy"_ Red thought. "Where would it go? Asked the old man until he spotted Bulbasaur on the other side of the room. "Oh-Ho-Ho There you are. Come to daddy, little-Ugghhh!" While the old man approached the pokemon the Bulbasaur tackled him in the stomach.

"Now really! I'm your trainer…!" The pokemon just glared at him to stay away.

The pokemon kept glaring until it turned to see Red with a kind smile on his face which changed its expression to a confused one.

"Don't be afraid Bulbasaur. Of course your nervous…it's the first time you've been outside. You were kept separate from the others in the pokemon lab, weren't you? I'll bet you've never seen another living thing besides the old Prof, huh?"

The Professor just stared in awe at the young jinchuuriki who became fast friends at the pokemon.

Red petted the Bulbasaur on the head which made it purr. "Yeah that's a good boy, are you hungry?" Red reached into his pocket and somehow took out a handful of pokemon food to it.

The three heard a noise and turned around to it's source to see a huge pokemon glaring at them with anger. "I-its…" the professor finished Red's sentence "A wild machoke!"

The Machoke had red stripes on its arms, three whatever they are on it's head, red eyes, large muscles, and a black speedo type thing with a yellow belt with a letter P on it.

The machoke attacked Red and Red jumped over the machoke and sent a kick to it's head. The machoke ducked under the kick and made an attempt to punch Red. Red jumped back to dodge the punch and made a criss-cross sign with both hands using two fingers.

"**Kage-Bunshin no Justu"** ten copies of Red appeared and they all charged at the machoke and tried to weaken it and hold it back.

But the machoke proved to be too strong for the Reds and destroyed resulting them in disappearing in puffs of smoke. "Damn it!" Red screamed and took out a kunai from his holster that was on his right leg and threw it at the machoke. The kunai stuck itself on it's leg but that didn't stop it from it's rampage.

The bulky pokemon lunged at Red in a burst of speed reared back it's arm to punch Red. Before it hit a vine appear out of Bulbasaur's bulb and prevented it from hitting Red. This gave Red a chance to jump and spin kick it on it's face.

The machoke got pissed off even more and snapped the vine resulting in freeing its arm.

During when bulbasaur saved Red. Red turned to ask the professor what attack that was, but face-faulted to see the old man unconscious with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Oh great…What next? Wait it it's got a bulb…" Red pondered for a few seconds and tuned to see machoke was free from the vine and slammed at Red. Red and Bulbasaur dodged the attack and back away to a window with it's blinds closed.

He turned around to see light coming from the window and got an idea.

"Wait! Wh-what if….? I guess I've gotta….TRY THIS!" Red screamed and pushed the blinds away from the window to let the sun shine on bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur absorbed the light and fired a pure white beam of energy from it's bulb at the machoke. The machoke wobbled on it's feet and collapsed face first on the ground.

During the attack the Professor woke up and saw what had happened. "You knew about the Bulbasaur's **Solarbeam**?" asked the professor.

Red grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Naw…but I figured, you know plants turn sunlight into energy, and this pokemon had a plant on his back, so hehe…" Red said.

"You mean…you just figured it out? *snicker, snicker* HAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHA!" The professor laughed while Red just stared at him confused.

"Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?" Red asked with a still confused expression on his face.

"Nothing my boy, but here. The Bulbasaur is yours. It seems to have taken a liking to you." The professor commented. "Y-you mean it….really? Wow this is so cool!" Red exclaimed with excitement.

Red's face lit up with realization. "Oh yeah! But first…I've gotta clear something up Prof. I did **not **break into your pokemon lab to steal pokemon. You see I just graduated from the Ninja and Pokemon Academy." He took out his Konoha Headband and showed it to the professor. "I only came because Hokage-jisan told me to come here to get a pokemon to start my journey tomorrow and so you could teach me how to be a good pokemon trainer. That's all." Red explained.

The professor pondered for a moment. "I see" he said. "But do you know what it takes to be great?" He asked Red. "Huh? What do you mean?" Red asked.

"Knowing clever tricks, and having a powerhouse of Pokemon In you arsenal when you're a ninja? Is that what you think makes you a great trainer? To have a lust for power?" He asked.

Red had a thoughtful look on his face. "_I think I get what he is saying._ _I think that's wrong, you should make friends with Pokemon and watch each others backs."_ He said mentally.

"If you do then your wrong. What counts is what's in your heart!" Oak explained. "_Hah! I was right!"_ Red cheered internally. "That connection you had with Bulbasaur. The way you befriended it and showed it kindness. That feeling from deep within… **that **is the key to becoming a great trainer and a Leaf Ninja. It learned to trust your friendship."

"What's your name son?" Oak asked even if he already knew. "The names Naruto Red Uzumaki, but the couple of friends I have usually call me Red by my middle name." Red explained.

"Here Red." He gave a Red rectangular device with a blue sphere indented on the top right corner and three small ones in the middle. Red looked at it with confusion and awe. He looked up quesionally to the Professor. "What is this thing Professor." Red asked curiously.

"It's called a pokedex. An encyclopedia of pokemon. Whenever you meet and learn about a new pokemon, enter your data here." Red opened the pokedex to see small buttons and a small screen where he thinks that's where the data appears. "By the time you've input the data on all the pokemon…..you may well have become one of the truly great trainers. It may also help you look on information on the pokemon you encounter when your in a ninja battle."

Red smiled with excitement and determination. "_Wow! Me…one of the greatest of trainers"_ Red thought.

"Red! If you expect to input any valuable data into that pokedex, travel as much as you can in your journey before coming back here for the team placements at the academy. Remember to expand your territory! Why don't you start with the Viridian forest, North of the city. Your bound to find pokemon there that you've never seen before. Besides that happens to where…Ha! Never mind! Good luck!"

Red dashed home and got his backpack ready. "Okay clothes check, hygiene check, ninja sandals check, headband check, kunai holster and shuriken check, sealing scrolls check, pokeballs check, and pokedex check! Yosh! I'm all set."

Red locked the door to his home and dashed to Sandaime's office ignoring the many glares he got. He smiled widely when he barged into Sarutobi's office. "Jiji I'm all set!" Red said.

Sandaime looked up and smiled warmly at Red. "Ah Naruto, I see your ready now eh? Do you have everything you need?" asked Hiruzen. Naruto kept bouncing on his feet. "Yep! Sure am jiji! I'm going to make you proud! Just you wait! I'll also train during my journey! I'll come back stronger than ever! It's a promise!" Red said.

Sandaime laughed at his excitement "Well now I wish you good luck Naruto. Old Professor told me he gave you the pokemon, I hope you two make good friends out there. Remember to come back in a year for the team placements, all right. Who knows maybe you'll meet that girl you told me about when she approached a few years ago. Hehe"

Red blushed at the last sentence. "Sh-shut up Jiji." But then he smiled.

"Thanks jiji. I'll do my best. Keep my home safe when you can okay. It's going to be a pain to come back to find it trashed because of the villagers." Red pleaded. He didn't feel like cleaning after a long tiring journey.

"Sure thing Naruto, I promise. Now let me strengthen the genjutsu that masks your appearance." Sandaime reinforced the genjutsu on Naruto so during his journey it won't reveal his true face.

"Thanks jiji, but I still don't get why I have to hide my appearance." Red said. "Now Naruto I said this before. The Yondaime had a lot of enemies inside and outside the village. We don't want people following and attacking now do we. You look just like him. It's for your own protection. Remember to add chakra to it so it won't fall. Until your strong enough to defend your-self from strong enemies you don't have to use it. Understood." Sandaime adviced.

Red pouted but showed his signature foxy smile at his grandfatherly figure. "Ok Jiji. Can I go now? I want to get started."

"Haha, sure go on Naruto, make me and Konoha proud!" Hiruzen watched as his surrogate grandson dashed from his office and looked out the window to see Naruto heading for the gates. He looked at the fourth's picture and smiled. "Minato, your son would make you so proud."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So what do you think I also thought that maybe chakra was better than aura. Makes it easier.**

**Next chapter will be coming soon. Promise. Please review. It will mean a lot.**

**Suggestions:**

**Should I make Naruto/Red learn about his wind affinity during his journey so he can have more jutsu in his arsenal than just Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi, and Transform? **

**If yes, then I'll have him learn some wind jutsu and a couple of normal ones to.**

**Jutsu:**

**Bunshin Bakuha (yes) shadow clone explosion**

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (yes) shadow shuriken jutsu**

**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (maybe) shadow kunai jutsu**

**Fuuton: Daitoppa (yes) great breakthrough**

**Fuuton: Reppushou (yes) wind gale**

**Fuuton: Sensougouheki (yes) rumbleing wind wall**

**Fuuton: Kaiten Shuriken (maybe) rotating shuriken**

**(A/N: Naruto's dad Minato Namikaze was a wind user so this list of possible jutsu is down. Naruto's mom Kushina Uzumaki is from Whirlpool so she probably is a water user. So I might add only one or two water jutsu. Maybe just one. Don't want his arsenal to be to big right?)**

**Suiton: Taihoudan (close to yes) water gun**

**Suiton: Teppoudama (yes) water bullet**

**Mizu Kamikiri (maybe) rising water cutter**

**Suiton: Suishouu Gorugan (maybe) strong current torrential rain**

**Suiton: Suishouha (maybe) water shockwave**

**Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki (maybe) water tornado**

**Suiton: Suigandan (maybe) water fang bullet**

**Suiton: Mizu Kuri no Yaiba (maybe) sword of draining**

**Remember don't want his asenal to big since he just started. He will continue to learn more when he gets further in his journey or when he is with his team after his journey.**

**Taijutsu: Almost everyone makes naruto's dad have a style called the Humming Bird. So I might add that.**

**I'll also have him have an interest in Fuinjutsu.**

**I think the shunshin maybe.**

**Thanks!**

**Reminder: Want to know where I got the jutsu's names from….Go to , then write Wind Jutsu List then on the top it should say Fuuton – – Jutsu List. After you click it the list will appear. On the top are the other places like suiton**


	5. Viridian Forest! A New Rival!

**Characters don't belong to me.**

**Hey guys! Glad you liked the last chapter! **

**Naruto/Red travels through the Viridian Forest to search for pokemon to catch and start his journey to be a great pokemon trainer and a ninja.**

**He meets a familiar person in the forest and a new rivalry spews out.**

**He and Bulbasaur train to become strong.**

"Talk" Human talking

"_Talk" Human thoughts_

"**Talk" Summon and Demon Talking**

"_**Talk" Summon and Demon thoughts**_

**Talk: Jutsu, Techniques, and Pokemon Moves**

I was thinking pokemon attacks could be like this: Bulbasaur: **Konoha(Leaf Style): Razor Leaf!**

Chapter 4: Viridian Forest Comes with a New Rival

Red traveled to the Viridian Forest to see new pokemon, capture their data, and to become stronger.

"So this is the Viridian Forest, huh? Maaaannn, it's huuuuuge." Red was amazed by the wideness of the forest from the tallest building in Viridian.

"Well no use sight-seeing here let's get going." He said excited.

He was at the entrance to the forest and checked his supplies just in case. "Ok I got everything….wait, oops I was in such a hurry that I didn't bring very many pokeballs! Oh well these'll have to do. I'll just buy more in the next city."

He took out Bulbasaur's pokeball and looked at him, "I don't know what kind of pokemon we're going to meet but with you by my side we're bound to find and catch them all!" He let bulbasaur out and the both of them started going into the forest.

"All righty then! Let's GO!

(Meanwhile….)

We see a boy the same age as Red with Brown large spiky hair, green eyes, a purple long sleeved shirt, purple-black pants, brown boots with a black line going across the middle, and a necklace around his neck. A kunai pouch was camouflaged and strapped on his leg.

Next to the boy is his pokemon. This pokemon is a head taller than the bulb on bulbasaur's back, has two fangs sticking out of his mouth, is colored orange, the color peach around the stomach area, very dark blue eyes, clawed hands and a tail with a flame on it's end. This pokemon is called a Charmander.

The boy had his eyes closed and looked like he was sleeping, but actually he was waiting for something. The bushes a few feet behind the boy rustled and the boy snapped his eyes open.

"Charmander GO!" The charmander in a burst of speed leapt into action and fired a fireball from it's tail. The fireball went into the bushes and h something. Out of the bushes a purple figure with wings fell into unconsciousness on the ground.

The boy approached the pokemon and saw it was a Venemoth. A venemoth has two wings protruding from it's back, Two large black eyes, Two antennas on it's head and it's six fingers were in front of it's body.

"_So…a Venomoth, eh?" _ The boy took out a pokedex and saw he already had it's data recorded. "I've already caught one." Unfortunately this wasn't the pokemon he was waiting for. _"Will you come out already? I'm losing my patience."_ He thought. So he continued to wait.

(Back to Naruto)

"**EEYARRG!" **Uh-oh looks like Naruto is mad at something.

He and Bulbasaur were looking for a pokemon that had escaped them. He jumped up to the trees to see if by height he could spot but to no avail. He jumped down and growled while he kept looking.

"Stupid Caterpie! Where the hell did it go?" He exclaimed. Suddenly Red saw the bushes in front of him rustle. "Oh-Ho-Ho! Found you! Go Bulbasaur!" he ordered.

Red heard a noise and asked Bulbasaur if he caught it."Did you catch it? Did you-" Red's eyes widened when he saw Bulbasaur gritting it's teeth in pain and he saw his bulb was singed. "What? Bulbasaur are you allright what happened." He asked with concern and saw that Bulbasaur was glaring at something.

"So this Bulbasaur has a trainer…." Red looked up to see a Charmander grinning at him and looked up even further to see a boy with a smirk on his face. "We thought it was a wild pokemon when we attacked. Don't take it personally."

"Red glared at the boy with anger. "you did this to my Bulbasaur? You'll pay!" Red dashed at the boy and attempted to punch him but the boy caught it with his hand. "Ridiculous! We're both in this forest to capture pokemon, so we're bound to cross paths sometimes, aren't we?" he asked.

Red glared at him, but then got a confused expression on his face. He could've sworn he saw this boy in the Academy before. "Hey." "Eh?" the boy asked. "You were in the academy right? I think I saw you there a couple of times. So are you on your journey too?" Red asked.

The boy was about to respond until they heard a loud booming footsteps heading in their direction.  
"Wh-what's that?" Red asked. The boy next to him smirked. "Ahhh…so it's come at last…" he said.

Red had a confused look on his face and before he could ask what. He looked up with the boy and saw a huge brown pokemon with horns on it's head, red eyes, to fangs from it's mouth, clawed hands, and white around the stomach and chest area.

"**EEYAAAAA!"** Red screamed while the boy next to him continued smirking and said, "I've been waiting for you Kangaskhan! I heard you were around here somewhere… but you've been testing my patience! Charmander attack it!"

Charmander blew fire from it's mouth to try and weaken the Kangaskhan. The boy smirked and took out his pokedex and Red's eyes widened when he did. "I can't wait to add it's data to my…" but was interrupted by Red when he exclaimed, "Hey! Th-that's" he took out his own Pokedex and pointed at the boy, "a pokedex?"

The boy saw Red's pokedex and started laughing. Red got pissed off for being ignored and asked, "What's so funny?" The boy stopped laughing and said, "My granddad told me he gave a pokedex to someone. So it was you Huh? Ha Ha Ha!" Red's eyes widened and said, "Grandad? You mean Professor Oak?" Red exclaimed.

They kept talking while Charmander kept spewing fire at the Kangaskhan. "Though why he'd give a pokedex to the likes of you….Well, never mind! I'll just show you how it's done!" he turned back to charmander and said, "Charmander, final blow!" Charmander spit more fire from it's mouth to do what his trainer commanded.

The Kangaskhan roared in pain. The boy smirked and took out a pokeball, "That should do it." He threw the pokeball at the pokemon, "You're mine!".

The boy frowned when he saw the pokemon swat the pokeball away. "O-okay then one more!" the boy threw another, but the Kangaskhan swatted the ball away again.

"The fire attacks aren't strong enough?" he asked. He ordered Charmander to keep attacking. Red looked at the pokemon closely and noticed something wrong. _"Something's….wrong..It's strong enough to repel the poke ball…but it's not attacking back."_ He looked closer and saw the pokemon using it's arm to cover the pouch on it's stomach. Red's eyes widened in realization when he remembered something from the academy when he was **actually **paying attention.

(Flashback)

Red had his chin in his hand when he listened to Iruka sensei's boring lecture about a kanga-something.

"The kangaskhan has a pouch on it's stomach where a baby kangaskhan is held. When being attacked the pokemon won't attack back if something is wrong to the baby. It will just try to protect it." Iruka lectured.

Red raised an eyebrow at that and thought that was interesting, but it left his mind when the lunch bell rang.

(Flashback end)

"Of course! That's **it!** Wait! Stop the attack!" Red screamed. The boy glared at Red, "No way! This pokemon is mine. Don't try to steal it from me!" The boy exclaimed. But Red wouldn't stop. "You don't understand! The kanga is…" Red was ignored when the boy commanded his pokemon to keep attacking.

Red took out Bulbasaur from its pokeball. "Oh, just get outta my way! Bulbasaur!" "Hey! What the- what're you-?" the boy asked.

Bulbasaur tackled Charmander to stop it's attack. The boy glared at Red while Red ran to the pokemon. "Where do you think your going, you little-?" "Are you okay?" Red asked the pokemon. Red reached to the pokemon and peered into the pouch.

"Your baby-is it all right?" Red asked. "The boy's eyes widened and had a confused expression on his face. "Eh?"

The pouch wiggled a bit and the baby kanga popped out and had it's eyes closed in pain. Red's eyes widened, "It's hurt… did a poison pokemon hurt you?" he asked gently. Red took out an antidote which cures poison. He gave it to the baby and the baby's eyes opened when It felt the pain go away.

The boy just watched with eyes still widened when he saw what was happening. "There your all better now!" Red showed his foxy smile to the pokemon and looked up to the parent. "No wonder you were protecting your pouch. If the fire hit it, your sick baby could've gotten badly hurt.

The Kangaskhan smiled at Red and returned deep into the forest. The boy crossed his arms and glared at Red. "Hmph! Well, thanks a lot! If you hadn't butted in, I could have captured it!" Red just smiled back and said, "Come on, you know it isn't really winning if your opponents at a disadvantage." "Feh!"

The boy starting walking out of the forest. Red jogged up to catch up to him. "Hey! Wait up!" "Save your slogans."

Red just smiled even more and said, "My names Naruto Red Uzumaki, but some call me Red! What's yours? Huh? Huh? Well?" the boy just turned around and glared at Red. "Grrr. My name's **Green! **Now shut already and leave me alone!" he snarled.

Red smirked, "Green okay…! Hey Green I'm not losing to you!" Green's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "You hear me, Green! I'm gonna win!"

Hidden behind the bushes, Professor Oak was smiling at the two of them walking away from eachother. "Ha Ha Ha. My Grandson and my new protégé. The path to becoming the greatest pokemon trainer and a great shinobi has gotten more competition. Good luck to you both."

**Chapter 4 Part two: A new troublesome friend! Here comes Pikachu!**

Red was walking down the street in Pewter city with his backpack and headband tied to his forehead when he saw and angry mob with butterfly nets chasing something.

"Get it! Hurry! There it goes!" they screamed when they ran past Red. Red raised an eyebrow. And saw a piece of paper unstuck from the wall on the ground. He picked it up and saw the problem.

Wanted!

(Picture of Pikachu)

Pikachu!

Mischievous electric Mouse!

Reward for Capture

Pewter city Merchants Association

Red smiled brightly. "So that's what all the fuss is about. Guess I'll give them a hand."He dashed on the roofs and spotted the mob closing in on the Pikachu.

The mob was closing in on the Pikachu and starting mumbling about finally bringing this mouse to justice.

They approached it cautiously. "We've got you now, you yellow pest!", That's the last time you'll eat my produce!" Merchants shouted.

They lunged at it. "Get it!" only for the pokemon to evade them by running through their feet. They went to find the Pikachu until one merchant saw the Pikachu on a stand eating an apple with a happy smile.

CHOMP! "Chuu, Chuu." Pikachu happily devoured it. It was so distracted with the food that it didn't notice a merchant sneak up on it and trap it with a net. "Got you!" the merchant smirked.

But it was unfortunate. The Pikachu shocked through the net.

"YOOWWWW!" (poor old man)

Pikachu ran away the minute he got free. "Hey its getting away again!" and the chase was on

Naruto shook his head and took out bulbasaur's pokeball. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I can't watch any more of this."

He smirked, "okay…..Go Bulbasaur!" he threw the ball to summon bulbasaur. Pikachu stopped running and looked on with curiosity. "Pi?

Bulbasaur appeared with a smirk and looked at his opponent.

People looked on in awe and happiness that finally someone had the guts to actually capture this rodent. (Lazy asses)

Pikachu and Bulbasaur stared each other down until Pikachu suddenly smirked and shot a surprisingly powerful thundershock.

The thundershock soared through the air and hit bulbasaur dead on, or so Pikachu thinks.

When the thundershock "hit" and created smoke that blinded everyone from view Red and Bulbasaur separated from eachother to dodge it.

"Oh man, its no use that Pikachu is to strong." A man in the crowd said.

When the smoke cleared it showed Red and Saur perfectly fine since they both used their reflexes to dodge it which surprised everyone especially Pikachu.

Pikachu was shocked that he missed, "PII!" (Believed translation: what the hell!)

Our favorite ninja/trainer and starter smirked. "Now its our turn." Red said.

Red pointed toward Pikachu, "Bulbasaur attack!" Bulbasaur turned around and shot something small and brown out of his bulb.

Pikachu looked at it until when it got next to its head it surprised him by exploding.

The yellow mouse glared at them until it swayed left and right till it slowly fell asleep.

Naruto smirked, "heh…perfect, start it off with sleep powder….then finish with….this." he said casually.

He took out an empty pokeball and just threw it slowly until it trapped Pikachu in the ball.

"Gotcha! That there people is how its done!" He showed the pokeball to everyone and they all cheered.

**At a small house somewhere In Pewter.**

Red was sitting at a table munching away the food that the people of pewter gave to him for helping them. They had fruit, soup, meat, bread, etc. And to his delight RAMEN!

"Young man, you've saved us. That pest was ruining our businesses."

"We wish you'd come a long time ago son. Where are you from?" asked a man

Red said," from the leaf, pallet town."

"So what brings you out here?"

Naruto explained about graduating from the ninja and pokemon trainer academy and how he's on a journey to collect data of pokemon in his pokedex for professor oak. Everyone nodded in understandment. He saw in the pokedex that Pikachu came from the viridian forest.

He felt the pokeball that Pikachu was in wiggle and it was annoying him for some time.

"Hey cool it little guy!" he took out the ball and looked at Pikachu who glared at him.

**An hour later in a large patch of grass.**

Red was talking to Pikachu about manners and how a pokemon should listen to its trainer.

But Pikachu decided to shut him up by sending small shocks to him.

"Whoa! Come on don't be so stubborn! How about we try to be good friends, ne?" Red smiled sheepishly. "Okay pikachu?" with a kind smile.

Pikachu just turned his head and shocked him again.

"Oww! Geez, dattebayo, you look cute, but…." Red didn't finish his sentence when he heard a voice behind him.

"Taking it easy on that Pikachu aren't you, Red?" the voice said.

Red turned around only to see…."Green!"

"You'll never fill your pokedex playing around like that moron." He smirked. "I'm embarrassed to have you for a rival on this quest!" He said.

Naruto growled in anger and showed his surprisingly sharp canines and stood up. "What was that!"

Green continued to smirk. "A fight huh?" They both reached for their pokeballs. (Not any weapons because their from the same village) and a glare and smirk were staring each other down.

Green just suddenly stood up straight and juggled his pokeball on his hand.

"But first my "friend" , allow me to let you in on something." Red stood up in curiosity.

"This town's gym leader, Brock, is looking for someone "worthy" to fight him. I intend to do so and win the Boulder Badge." Red looked confused, "The boulder badge?"

"Don't you know? The boulder badge can boost the attack power of your pokemon." He smirked knowingly. "Every pokemon trainer knows that."

Red blushed in anger. "Well sorry, geez."

"So here's my challenge to you. Let's see which of the two of us can with the Boulder Badge first. Of course, it shouldn't be much of a match since you can't even train a puny electric mouse." He shook his head while saying this.

Red's anger was slowly increasing. Not that anyone saw or noticed but Naruto's eyes flashed from red to blood red for a second.

"One more thing, Brock is a rock pokemon trainer and has an earth affinity. Didn't think you knew that of course since he is also a ninja. Your little electric mouse won't be any good against him by the way." He walked away while he slipped a paper out of his hands toward Red. "Good luck."

Red sat down and fumed. "What a jerk!" He closed his eyes for a minute, when he opened one red eye to look at the sheet Green left. His eye scanned it over. "So the next challenge is tomorrow at early noon, huh."

Red's eyes sparkled with determination and stood up. "All right, Let's do this! Green's gonna be sorry he ever….whoops! Almost forgot that Bulbasaur has low health at the moment. Tomorrow in the morning I'll go to the pokemon center to get him healed."

He called back Pikachu and walked to the hotel he booked to get a good nights sleep for tomorrow.

**End of chapter.**

**I'm really, really sorry that this took so long to update. I won't explain why, but still I apologize.**

**Hope you liked it and hope you review to give me your opinion.**

**How exciting that Red/Naruto will be having his first real ninja and pokemon battle the next chapter.**

**If any of you know any jutsu that Naruto/Red could learn during his quest then just put a couple of them in your review. Red's future affinities: Wind and Water**

**Question: Do you want the jutsus to be in japanese like other fanfics in Naruto or in English?**

**Thanks! Later!**


	6. Onix it on and Determination!

**Freaking Sophomore year being a pain in the ass...sorry for not updating for the last three months. My grumble should tell you.**

**Anyway, now that I'm in Summer vacation I have loads of free time to write many chapters, so I don't think there's any excuse for not updating for a week. **

**The moment of truth Red's first ninja and trainer battle, the moment you've all been waiting for...HERE WE GO!**

**I don't own Pokemon Adventures and Naruto and any of it's characters.**

"Talk" human talking

"_Talk"_ human thoughts and the occasional Pokemon thoughts

"**Talk" demon and summon talking and Jutsu**

"_**Talk" demon and summon thoughts**_

**Please Read! Important for Story!**

Note (reader's choice): Since I'm in Summer vacation how often do you guys want me to update?** Please Review with answer. If Naruto would have a weapon choice what would it be to channel his elemental chakra into? Asuma's trench knives, kodachi, or a katana. Pick one of the three or make another choice. What taijutsu style should be named and used by him? Fox style sounds plausible, but help me think along with a sword style. Hope you make good choices! Remember I said in previous notes that you would help me decide in some things and I would ask you. xD I will be expecting answers!**

Chapter 6: Onix is On and Determination!

It was a brand new day in Pewter City with happy citizens that thought that nothing could go wrong.

**"EHHHHHHHH!"**

**...**Never mind.

It was just a normal day for Naruto until he arrived to the Pokemon Center groggy from sleep. He was never a morning person, but the sleep instantly went away when he saw a destroyed Center.

All you could see was a shocked black haired boy with his jaw on the ground.

He couldn't believe what was happening till he saw the sign a couple of people were looking at in front of the door.

**Notice!**

** Our center was damaged yesterday by unknown vandals.**

** We will reopen when our machines are running again.**

** We apologize for any inconvenience!**

** (chibi version of Nurse Joy showing the peace sign with her fingers)**

"Are you kidding me! No way!" Red was distraught and shocked that something like this has occurred. He felt anger course through his veins. Who would do such a thing. Whoever did this was going to be on the receiving end of his Shadow Clone Barrage.

He eyes widened in realization and took out his two Pokeballs with his partners inside. Well one of them.

"Then that means the only one I have at full power is this guy." He glanced at Pikachu who glared back with suck intensity that a bead of sweat traveled down the dark haired boy's neck.

He looked at Bulbasaur sadly wishing he didn't have to do this, but he had no choice. If he wanted to win the Boulder Badge then he would be have to use him for the majority of the gym.

Bulbasaur while a bit tired, nodded back with a grin signifying that he wants to battle for his friend, his master.

Red with concerned red eyes flickered blue momentarily and he nodded hesitatingly. "Sorry for this Bulbasaur, but your the only chance we got."

His eyes changed from worry to determination. "Well let's get this show on the road!" With speed only a ninja could posses he dashed as fast as he could to the Pewter City Gym.

What both plant and ninja didn't realize was that Pikachu was watching them and couldn't help but feel guilty, but he quickly suppressed it and closed his eyes.

Why should he feel guilty? He didn't know the boy and Pokemon at all, so why should he help? But he thought about Naruto's warm red eyes that looked at him yesterday in the field moments after his capture.

His lips twitched upward and thought, "_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to help..."_

Red arrived quickly in no time to the gym without breaking a sweat and slammed through the door. To people he was passing he was just a black and red blur.

He arrived to an arena crowded with people and their cheers directed to the stage.

He glanced up and saw a red lizard that looked awfully familiar to him, but he couldn't place it in his mind. But what got his real attention was the trainer in a Taijutsu stance with a smirk.

"Green!" Said boy glanced back to Naruto with a smirk on his face that read "What took you so long."

"Brock's preliminary round is about to start!" Naruto perked up at this and dashed weaving through people to the reception desk to announce his presence. Running through the crowd in the Village from angry mobs sure helped didn't it?

Red climbed up the steps to start his match. He gulped and couldn't help but be nervous. He only hoped he will do good.

He looked up to see a man with a shirt with no sleeves, and cargo pants smirking at him with an intimidating look. Behind him was a boulder with a face, and four arms crossed with a smirk.

"C'mon punk! Let's get this thing going!" Naruto nodded and took out Pikachu only to grimace when said mouse turned it's head away.

"Oh great! It's hopeless! He's the only one at full health, but I couldn't train him!" He placed Pikachu back in his pocket and took out Bulbasaur who had a tired, but determined face on.

"Well we don't have any choice. Your the only one who could help me buddy! So let's do this!"

He released Bulbasaur and got into a sloppy Taijutsu stance.

His opponent smirk only grew wider when he saw his stance and the grass type's tired face. "You two don't look like much to me! Does that Pokemon even have any health left to?"

**Klang!** (bell for round)

The man and his Graveler charged straight for our favorite duo, but they never saw what was coming and forgot one thing. Never underestimate Naruto Red Uzumaki and his Pokemon.

Red along with Bulbasaur smiled and got ready.

"Never underestimate me! Let's win this with one blow! Bulbasaur use vine whip!"

Bulbasaur let loose two vines from his bulb and caught the Graveler by surprise. Bulbasaur with great strength lifted the Graveler and smashed it to the ground on its head knocking it out from the force of the blow.

All Bulbasaur did was smirk while panting from lifting that overgrown rock. Graveler's sure do weigh a lot.

During Bulbasuar's action Naruto ducked the man's fist and retaliated with a knee to the gut. He knocked the wind out of his opponent and used this opportunity to elbow him to the back of his neck to strike the pressure point which knocked him unconscious.

The Hidden Leaf duo blinked in bewilderment and smirked. Look's like this was going to be easier than they thought it would be.

They immediately changed their expressions from joy to seriousness. This was just the first battle and it was a long way to Brock. "_With my stamina I could afford a few hits, but we can't afford to slip up! Bulbasaur could collapse with only a single blow! We got to be serious!_"

The rest of the matches were followed with the same stragety. Red would order Bulbasaur to attack while he dealt with the trainer. Bulbasaur was a grass type so he had a major advantage with all the rock and ground types he fought.

While Red had sloppy hand-to-hand combat skills, he managed to impress a lot of the spectators including the shinobi currently watching.

Everyone was amazed to see a second boy with impressive talent. He and his Bulbasaur managed to get by every single opponent without getting hit once. They did have a couple of close calls, but they managed to get through.

While Naruto and Bulbasaur rested from their match they didn't realize that they were being watched.

A man who appeared to have closed eyes with spiky auburn hair watched from a window with a smirk.

"Finally, an opponent worthy of me!" He left the room to challenge the boy.

Meanwhile in the back of the Gym

Red was pleading to Pikachu to participate in the final match, but with no luck.

"Aw, c'mon Pikachu. Bulbasaur is exhausted and can't go on anymore. He needs his rest!" Bulbasaur sent a pleading look to Pikachu

"Just this one time! Please! That's all I'm asking!" Pikachu just turned It's head away.

Five minutes later...

Naruto had enough and literally dragged Pikachu onto the stage where Brock was waiting with a big rocky snake.

Brock got into his fighting stance and waited for Red's currently and temporarily signature first move, but almost face-faulted to see Pikachu turn it's head away with Red having a "oh crap" face on.

"Where's your famous first attack boy?" Naruto only glared back helplessly.

Brock smirked "Well I guess I better go first then! Onix! Rock Throw!" Onix smirked and opened it's mouth to launch several big rocks toward Naruto and Pikachu

Red's eyes widened and jumped out of the way to safety only to see Brock appear in front of him in a blink of an eye and received a fist to face. He staggered back and wiped the blood off from the corner of his mouth.

Pikachu who just smiled tauntingly and dodged each rock with grace till he got a face full of rock. The crowd gasped "The pokemon took the full brunt of the attack!" "Looks like this is the end!"...Or so they thought.

Pikachu's tail just twitched and turned it's head to glare at Red with a vein popping visibly on his temple. He launched himself at Naruto and zapped him.

Naruto yelped and ran away yelling at Pikachu to stop while Pikachu just launched bolt's of thunder at him.

The crowd laughed at Red's misfortune and all Brock could do was sweatdrop and anime facefault to the ground.

He stood up and you could see on both his and Onix forehead's a vein threatening to pop. "What a joke! So your win's were just dumb luck!"

He smirked, "My Onix's ultimate attack is to use it's body as a tornado! The speed of it's resolutions sets off unstoppable shock waves!"

Red while being zapped managed to look up behind Pikachu to see Onix curling it's body to attack Pikachu from behind.

"It's a big one! Look out Pikachu!"

"The final strike! **Skull Bash!**" Onix launched himself at an unsuspecting Pikachu spinning it's body like a tornado.

Naruto dashed to Pikachu as fast as he could while pumping chakra to his legs. He realized he wouldn't make it time so he acted quickly.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **The clone appeared to only grab the original's arm, spun him around in a 360 while pumping chakra in his arms, and threw Naruto to Pikachu.

As soon as Red was launched the clone was dispelled and Naruto wrapped his arms around Pikachu and managed to get both out of the way in time before Onix smash it's body head first in the exact same spot where Pikachu was a few second ago.

The crowd cheered, amazed by what just happened the challenger dove and risked his life to save his Pokemon.

Naruto and Pikachu both looked up to look at each other. Naruto showed a warm foxy smile and looked down at Pikachu with warm eyes. "You okay? Your not hurt are you?"

Pikachu just looked back up at him with wide eyes filled with bewilderment and confusion. The electric mouse nodded his head slightly.

Red's grin grew wider and his eyes changed from joy to apologetic. "Whew, I'm glad. You know, you don't have to fight for me if you don't want to, dattebayo. I'm sorry I forced you into this."

Pikachu's eyes grew even wider at this and remembered the moment after he was captured.

**Flashback**

Red just smiled warmly at Pikachu with closed eyes. "How about we just try to be friends, Ok?"

**Flashback End**

Pikachu's ears perked up and glanced behind Red to see their opponents readying for their next attack with an oblivious Naruto in front of him.

Brock smirked with a finger raised. "Feh, we won't miss this time!"

Red turned around sharply in alarm to see Onix and Brock charging at them. "Onix attack!"

Onix just glared at his puny challengers and charged full speed at our favorite heroic duo. Pikachu just glared back and waited for the perfect opportunity to counter attack while charging electricity and flowing the charge to his tail.

After a couple of seconds the yellow mouse charged, used Red's shoulder as a spring board and launched a powerful thunderbolt directly on the rock serpent's head.

While Pikachu struck Red saw Brock was distracted by the Pokemon's scuffle and smirked at the opportunity.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Two copies of Naruto appeared in puff's of smoke and the trio dashed to an unsuspecting Brock.

Brock noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, but was too late to react. The air got knocked out of him from clone#1's foot, and received an uppercut to the chin by clone#2. The force of the blow knocked him to the air and opened his eyes(if that's possible)to see the original's blue sandaled foot to the face.

Brock landed on his back with a thud and while dazed on the brink of unconsciousness he could've sworn he heard a loud pop when his challenger kicked him. He glanced painfully to see his beloved Onix fall apart from the force of Pikachu's thunderbolt.

Before blacking out he muttered, "No, it can't be..."

Spectators were wondering what just happened when Naruto and Pikachu landed next to each other on the other side of the arena. Red's clones dispelled in puff's of smoke and all he could do was look at Pikachu with awe on his face.

Pikachu just looked at him with a small smile that said, "well that's that."

The referee shook himself at the fantastic display, walked to Red, grabbed his wrist, and popped him in the face...no just kidding he raised his hand to the air to signify that the challenger has won.

Cheers erupted from the stands.

**Scene change**

Naruto was seated on the same grassy plain he talked to Green with Bulbasaur and Pikachu next to him. They were all gazing at the sparkle of the Boulder Badge.(...shiiiinnnnnyyyyy xD)

"So Green and I were the only ones to win the Boulder Badge." He and Bulbasaur sent thankful smiles to their new friend. "Thanks Pikachu! We couldn't have done it without you!"

Pikachu just grunted and turned away to hide a small smile from his new companions.

Red just smiled. "Let's start over. This is Bulbasaur and I'm Naruto Red Uzumaki! The next Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves also known as Pallet Town. Let's achieve our goals together! We'd love to have you join us if you want to."

Pikachu nodded it's head and smiled in acceptance.

Naruto stood up and held out his hand to the mouse. "Shake on it?"

Pikachu held out his hand with a smile and once their hands came in contact Pikachu's kind smile turned evil and mischievous.

He sent his electricity from his hand to Naruto shocking him in the process.

**EEAARRRGGGHHH!** with a stutter. :D

Naruto let go and ran as if his life depended on it while Pikachu gave chase with a smile while thunderbolting his ass in the process.

Bulbasaur just sweat dropped and chuckled sheepishly. "_Oh brother, here we go again hehe."_

"Oww! What was that for! I thought we were finally getting somewhere! Yelp!"

**Poor Naruto. Good luck!**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 7 part 1: Elemental Affinities and New weapon! (will happen if reader read the note on top.)**

**Chapter 7 part 2: Gyarados Splashes in and a Red Head with a temper!**

**Reminder:**

**Again sorry it took so long for this one chapter. Been busy with school, but now I got loads of free time! Next chapter will come soon after I get responses from you guys from my suggestions and questions before the beginning of this chapter! I will start writing when I get your choices at least 3-5 answers will do! Don't want to keep you waiting that long! xD My readers's choice and responses are important to me and to this story! Hope you review soon after deciding!**

**How was the fights? Should there be more action?**

**Later guys! See you in a couple of days!**


End file.
